1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molecular biology and provides a novel method and reagent for preserving and protecting the ribonucleic acid (RNA) content of tissue or cell samples from degradation prior to RNA isolation.
2. Description of Related Art
Obtaining high quality, intact RNA is the first and often the most critical step in performing many fundamental molecular biology experiments. Intact RNA is required for quantitative and qualitative analysis of RNA expression by Northern blot hybridization, nuclease protection assays, and RT-PCR.
There are many published reports which describe methods to isolate intact RNA from fresh (or quick frozen) cells or tissues. Most of these techniques utilize a rapid cell disruption step in which the tissue is dispersed in a powerful protein denaturation solution containing a chaotropic agent (e.g., guanidinium or lithium salt). This rapid disruption of cell membranes and inactivation of endogenous ribonuclease is critical to prevent the RNA from being degraded.
To obtain high quality RNA it is necessary to minimize the activity of RNase liberated during cell lysis. This is normally accomplished by using isolation methods that disrupt tissues and inactivate or inhibit RNases simultaneously. For specimens low in endogenous ribonuclease, isolation protocols commonly use extraction buffers contain detergents to solubilize membranes, and inhibitors of RNase such as placental ribonuclease inhibitor or vanadyl-ribonucleoside complexes. RNA isolation from more challenging samples, such as intact tissues or cells high in endogenous ribonuclease, requires a more aggressive approach. In these cases, the tissue or cells are quickly homogenized in a powerful protein denaturant (usually guanidinium isothiocyanate), to irreversibly inactivate nucleases and solubilize cell membranes. If a tissue sample can not be promptly homogenized, it must be rapidly frozen by immersion in liquid nitrogen, and stored at -80.degree. C. Samples frozen in this manner must never be thawed prior to RNA isolation or the RNA will be rapidly degraded by RNase liberated during the cell lysis that occurs during freezing. The tissue must be immersed in a pool of liquid nitrogen and ground to a fine powder using mortar and pestle. Once powdered, the still-frozen tissue is homogenized in RNA extraction buffer. In the laboratory, quick freezing of samples in order to delay RNA extraction carries the penalty of a substantial increase in hands-on processing time. Processing multiple samples with liquid nitrogen and mortar and pestle is extremely laborious.
Quick freezing is even less convenient outside of the laboratory environment, but is still considered a necessity by those in the field. Scientists in the field collecting specimens for analysis do not have access to a high-speed homogenizer. They are forced to carry a supply of liquid nitrogen or dry ice large enough to store samples until they can be transferred to an ultra-low temperature freezer. Similarly, RNA extracted from human biopsy samples is usually partly or mostly degraded because pathologists do not routinely flash freeze specimens to preserve RNA.
There have been attempts to isolate RNA from archival samples that have not been prepared by the flash-freezing methodology. For example, Esser et al., 1995 claim the isolation of full length RNA from cells fixed with 5% acetic acid, 95% ethanol, with RNase inhibitors. However, in this paper, isolated cells in suspension were fixed in acetic acid/ethanol solution at -20.degree. C. and then held at 4.degree. C. for a relatively short time. Unfortunately, testing by the Inventor has shown that the Esser et al. 95% ethanol/5% acetic acid solution does not meet the performance standards required by the present invention. RNA recovered from both tissue samples and spleen cells in suspension kept at 4.degree. C. for 20 hours appeared partially degraded, while RNA isolated from tissues stored at ambient temperature was completely degraded. Experiments reported in Esser et al. show that the method results in loss of RNA, due to leakage from the cells caused by ethanol. Using that method, 70% of the RNA is lost immediately upon fixation, and after 1 hour, 80% of the RNA is gone. Further, in a test where tissue samples and spleen cells were stored in the 95% ethanol/5% acetic acid solution at 25.degree. C. overnight, the RNA of both the cell and tissue samples was completely degraded. Data is shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,571 reports a cell preservative solution comprising a water-miscible alcohol in an amount sufficient to fix mammalian cells, an anti-clumping agent and a buffering agent. At least one paper, Dimulescu et al., reports the apparent use of this fixative to preserve cervical cancer cells and cord blood lymphocytes prior to RNA isolation.
A large body of literature suggests that ethanol and acetone combinations are the best known fixatives for future recovery of nucleic acids from archival tissue. Yet, in view of the studies of the inventors, such ethanol/acetone mixture does not provide all of the desired characteristics of an RNA preservation medium. The mixtures do not protect RNA at ambient temperature, does not allow for the preservation of RNA in solid, multi-cell samples, and are also flammable, which makes it intrinsically less attractive as a general use reagent.
Some peripherally related art exists that deals with aspects of preserving or recovering RNA from fixed or preserved tissue samples. These reports include numerous evaluations of the suitability of histological fixatives to maximize the signal obtained by in situ hybridization to detect (not recover) RNA in tissue samples (for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,182 and 5,260,048). Other reports detail methods to recover fragmented RNA from fixed tissues for limited molecular analysis by PCR.TM. (Koopman et al., Foss et al., Stanta et al., Houze et al.). To recover this fragmented RNA, samples are typically treated with proteinase K to degrade the structural components of the tissue, then the RNA is extracted with a guanidinium-based solution. The RNA recovered from fixed tissue is of extremely poor quality, averaging in size of about 200 bases (Stanta 1991). This is probably due to a number of factors including the action of endogenous RNase and cross-linking of the RNA in the intracellular matrix during fixation. Since the RNA is mostly degraded, it can not be used for northern analysis or nuclease protection assays. It can be used in RT-PCR, but only for amplification of very small fragments.
The use of ammonium sulfate to precipitate proteins out of solution is known, but the use of ammonium sulfate to preserve RNA does not, to the Inventor's knowledge, appear in the art. Two reports describe the use of ammonium sulfate to investigate the folding and activity of mammalian ribonuclease A (Allewell et al. and Lin et al.). Allewell et al. investigated the effects of ammonium sulfate on the folding and activity of RNase A. At pH 5.5, the activity of ribonuclease A is suppressed to approximately 10% of the untreated control level across a broad range of ammonium sulfate concentration. This suppression of activity was expected by the authors. It appears to be due to a saltinduced denaturation of the protein. Unfortunately, even 10% RNase activity would substantially degrade the RNA of a sample over time. Therefore, this inhibition is not sufficient to protect RNA in many applications. When the ammonium sulfate is at pH 7.0, the activity of RNase A is suppressed at low concentrations as expected, but unexpectedly rises to 110% of the level of the untreated control at higher concentrations (3M). The authors theorize that the combination of the neutral pH and the high salt concentration forces a refolding of the protein into an alternate, highly active configuration. However, the Allewell et al. group were examining the activity of pure RNase A in solution, rather than in a cellular sample containing many Rnases.
In view of the above, there is a need for methods and reagents that allow one to preserve and recover high quality, intact RNA from tissue samples stored at near ambient or ambient temperature.